


Rocking Horse Rodeo

by semax



Category: Original Work
Genre: Forced, Rocking horse, Sexual, bondagem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semax/pseuds/semax
Summary: Jess and her friends break into her brothers office, only to find she's going to be the MANE attraction.Everyone in the story is over 18.
Kudos: 3





	Rocking Horse Rodeo

“Looks like someone’s having a party.” Martin commented as he was welcomed into Jess’s house. He was taller and only just older than she was which wasn’t hard as she was quite short.

“Yea, my little sister’s birthday today so everything’s being set up for her.” Jess replied in her typical fed up tone, this had been planned for so long by her parents but she didn’t want to take any notice of the preparations. Banners and presents covered a long table at the side of the living room as they walked through.

“Good morning Martin!” Jess’s mum walked out of the kitchen to greet her daughter’s friend, her apron splattered in cake mixture and icing from making a birthday cake. Jess had inherited her blonde hair from her mother, both of them had their silky long hair down to the middle of their back.

“Good morning, how’s the party planning going?” Martin asked politely. 

“It’s picking up now, hoping that Jess has actually got a present this year…” she rolled her eyes at her daughter who sighed. “Well you didn’t get your sister a present last year so I hope you’ve got something impressive this year.”

“Ugh…yes mum, I’ll DEFINITELY have something impressive sorted for THIS year.” Jess rolled her eyes even harder, her typical snarky attitude came through with nearly everything she said these days. She of course though, had no intention of making or buying a present for her little sister, and with no job came no money for these things. 

“Dean will be bringing a present back with him today after his meetings so you’ve got no excuse.” Her mother informed her before turning back into the kitchen to do more baking for the party. “And your sisters friends will be here soon, so you’d better have your present ready by then!” 

Dean was Jess’ older brother who had been doing quite a lot of meetings for something she had no idea. He had started a new company with a few friends but had refused to explain to any of the family what the business actually was or what they did, the only thing this accomplished was when he was home he was in his office and turned Jess’ curiosity into almost paranoia as she was desperate to know just what he was doing! 

“Come on, Dylan is upstairs.” Jess told Martin who nodded. “Did you bring your lock picks?” 

“They arrived yesterday.” He pulled out a black pouch of lock picking equipment he had bought from online. The trio had been discussing just what secrecy her older brother was up to, they HAD to find out this morning.

Spurred on by excitement, the two of them ran up the stairs to the hallway where Dylan had been waiting for them, he was waiting beside a locked black wooden door with a gold doorknob and keyhole. He too was taller and older than Jess was while only slightly taller than Martin was.

“Ok, I watched a ton of youtube videos on lock picking so I’m somewhat of a professional now.” Martin joked and knelt down by the lock, pulled out the bits he needed from the pouch and began to work.

“I bet he’s like james bond, a super-secret spy that he doesn’t tell a soul about.” Dylan said aloud, Jess scrunched up her face at the thought.

“If he was a spy, would he have set up a company that we know of?” she sighed and crossed her arms, Dylan shook his head after a few seconds of thought.

“I’m in!” Martin gasped and cracked open the lock on the door, he stood up and everyone held their breath as the door swung open. 

What originally been a large blank office space was now filled with black leather garments on mannequins, dildos on display shelving, gags and mouth pieces on polystyrene heads scattered around and at the end sat a large computer with orders flowing through it on a curved computer desk.

“WOW!” Jess cried out the second she laid her eyes upon the room, she was still taking in everything when both boys ran in and started jumping around the room with fascination. “He makes 50 shades of grey stuff?!”

“I’d say more like a thousand shades of grey! There’s so much here!” Martin exclaimed and opened up a cardboard box that had been sealed with brown packing tape, he pulled out a leather mask hood with buckles and locks. “Anyone want to try this on?” he asked aloud.

“I’m more interested with this computer.” Dylan was sitting at the red and black office chair for the computer. “He left open a PDF about something they’re working on, some kind of rocking horse?” 

The trio now fully invested in the computer, it was now clear to see a blueprint and comments about a rocking horse with what looked like flayed sides. It had the partial shape of a rocking horse for certain but Jess couldn’t work out why it has sides that flexed downwards.

“A rocking horse?” Jess wondered, she shoved her hands into her shorts and bit her lip. “It kinda looks like one I guess…” the screen’s image of a rocking horse kept transitioning between the definite shape of a horse and the second image seemed to show the bottom half of the rocking horse but with the top half open and drooping down.

Martin walked away from the computer in search of the horse, he figured if it had been left open on the screen then it could have possibly been for a reference for it here.

“Is this it?” he opened a brown cardboard box that wasn’t even attempted to be closed so it was easy to peer inside, he pulled out what matched the rocking horse on the screen. It was now clear to see why it was changing images on the computer as he pulled it out of the box and placed it onto the floor. 

The base was made of some kind of plastic mix that felt ridged and dense but the horse itself was made of a thick light brown latex blend that gave slight flexibility to the touch. The front of the body had the head of the horse but instead of being a latex mould, it was soft plastic that kept its shape. 

“It’s even got reins!” Jess laughed and lifted up the brown horse head to show the bit gag fixed in position and the thick black leather horse reins attached to it. “Where’s its tail?” she asked and looked to the back of the horse, indeed there wasn’t a tail to match the black mane but instead was a small hole where it should have been.

“Oh my god…” Martin gasped and reached into the box again, this time he pulled out a large butt plug with a matching black horse tail. “This is what must fit through the hole in the rear!” 

“No way! There’s a saddle as well!” Jess pulled out the largest accessory for the rocking horse, a black saddle with brown stitching and gold metal buckles. “What’s this rocking horse meant for?” Jess dropped the saddle back into the box and called to Dylan who had been reading more about the deflated latex horse.

“It says… you can put your partner inside with their arms and legs folded, zip it up and use them as a fully functional rocking horse.” Dylan replied after reading off the computer, he leaned back in the chair and spun around to look at the pair still inspecting the rocking horse.

“Put someone inside?” Martin repeated and raised an eyebrow, then they both looked towards Jess. An idea brewing in their minds. “Like…someone small?”

Martin waved Dylan over without Jess knowing, he silently got up from the computer and casually walked behind her, her long blonde hair hid him from her.

“Hey Jess, why don’t you get in?” Martin stepped up behind her and nudged her in the back so that she was pushed towards the horse. She spun around and shot daggers at him.

“What?!” she choked, “I’m not getting in that!” she couldn’t believe he had suggested that!

“Come on, I bet you’d fit just fine in this.” Martin pleaded with her, she shook her head in response.

“If you want to try it, why don’t you get in?” Jess crossed her arm.

“Well putting it to a vote, I vote you should get in.” Martin replied.

“And I vote me not getting in!” Jess scoffed.

“I vote for you to get in as well.” Dylan cast his vote as well. 

“Looks like you’re outnumbered.” Martin unfolded the latex skin of the rocking horse and patted the inside for her. 

“Yea, well I’m not getting inside…” Jess ignored their voting and went to walk for the door but Martin leapt to the side and blocked her path.

“Like we said, you’re outnumbered.” Martin smirked. She rolled her eyes at him, tried to move aside from him but he blocked her way again. She could see out the corner of her eyes that Dylan had gathered closer and unfurled the horse’s latex skin; all ready for her.

Jess flicked her glances between either of them and the rocking horse, she quickly gathered that they fully intended on her getting into it and wouldn’t let this go.

“You can’t be serious…” her heart jumped into her throat.

““Yay or Nay?” Dylan spoke very quickly, Jess whipped around with big worried eyes. 

“Wha…nay!” she cried out…then realised what she had said…

“Pony said neigh!” Dylan grinned, he swooped in from behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up off the ground with ease. 

“HEY! GET OFF!” Jess cried out as Dylan carried her over to the rocking horse that was waiting for her. She felt Martin quickly and effortlessly strip her of her denim shorts and underwear, her top and bra came off next.

Martin reached down and opened up the four sleeves that would take her arms and legs, Dylan slowly lowered the bucking Jess who still tried to resist being the rocking horse but the pair acted so quickly that her arms and legs were already tucked and she was into the main body before she could try to get out.

Standing at either side of the rocking horse now, Martin and Dylan laced up the latex skin which was practically impossible to see that it wasn’t seamless now.

“Let’s get you looking more like a horsy now.” Dylan had walked to the front of her and picked up the soft plastic horse head also in matching brown.

“Guys, let me out!” Jess tried to plead but Dylan shook his head in response. With Jess being completely immobile, it was all too easy to slip the horse head onto her head. The bit gag that was encased within the horse mask slipped itself between her teeth and made her words into barely audible muffles. “Ungghh…” she was trying so hard to speak but the tiniest groan was all that she could get out now. Dylan flicked the ends of the reins, connected to the bit gag that was exposed on the side of the mask, over Jess’ back and let them droop.

Dylan and Martin sealed the latex neck from the mask to the main body and once the black mane was fixed into place; there was no way that anyone could tell there was someone inside…well almost.

“Oops, guess what we forgot Dylan?” Martin chuckled and picked up the black horse tail on the end was a hearty butt plug.

“Oh yes! Can’t have a horse without a tail now!” Dylan excitedly exclaimed.

The instant that Jess heard them she tried to get any kind of movement inside the horse body but she was helpless to the plug.

“Neigh for us and MAAAYBE we won’t bother with the tail.” Martin grabbed a nearby bottle of lube and lathered the butt plug in it. “We want to hear this pony neigh!”

“Unghhh…gneigh…GNEIGH!” Jess tried so hard so make a whinny.

“Can’t hear you.” Dylan joined in.

“…gneigh…” Jess tried but with the combination of the muffling effect of the thick mask and the bit gag in her mouth; she couldn’t make much of a whinny.

“Ok, I did hear a neigh there.” Martin nodded and so did Dylan, Jess breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Although…” Jess caught her breath instantly. “We did say…MAYBE…maybe we wouldn’t bother with the tail.” Dylan shrugged his shoulders.

Jess felt the cold lube covering the plug first against her and then the pressure of the plug entering and seating itself tight within.

“NEIGH!!” Jess gave a loud whinny but it was too late now, the tail was already deep inside her. 

“Now to complete the look, every horse needs a saddle!” Martin reached into the box and pulled out the saddle that Jess had been inspecting before. The gold metal buckles jangled as he carried it over to Jess.

She could hardly feel it against her back, a mark to the structure of the encasement she was trapped inside, Dylan secured the saddle onto her and made sure it didn’t fall off.

The rocking horse was complete.

Both of them stood back to view their work, even now they couldn’t imagine someone being inside as it looked exactly like a rocking horse. The shape and set up of the horse meant that Jess didn’t need to hold herself up as it kept her ridged at all times. She was trying to move her arms and legs but it was impossible, she was firmly set until she was released.

“See Jess, you do look great as a rocking horse!” Dylan exclaimed, rocking back on his heels in admiration.

“Couldn’t agree more!” Martin said. They couldn’t tell but Jess was rolling her eyes at their pleasure, she was expecting once they had excited themselves then they would be finished and would allow her out.

Jess was slowly becoming accustom to the butt plug inside her that held in the tail. Thankfully her small size allowed her arms and legs to not ache as the position she stayed in might have if she was taller or bigger. A few covered metal supports up her arms and legs meant that her body didn’t fall down and her head was always elevated to allow her to see forwards through the masks one way eye pieces but she was unable to move her head at all.

“Think this rocking horse actually rocks?” Martin asked Dylan. He walked over and lifted a leg over Jess’ back then very cautiously lowering himself to sit on top of the saddle. The three of them held their breath as he lifted his legs slowly to see if the rocking horse would take his weight, it surprised everyone when he was able to sit on top of her with no issues at all. Jess had no fear or worries that he would hurt her but she was still amazed that the rocking horse body could spread out his whole weight with the only way she knew he was on her was when he started rocking her.

Jess found herself gently rocking backwards and forwards, looking at the ground then up to the ceiling, looking at the ground and back to the ceiling. 

“This is so amazing! Giddy up!” Martin cheered and took hold of the reins, he gave them a slight whip for fun, Jess wanted to groan but she couldn’t make a sound anymore. 

“Hold on…” Dylan’s eyes lit up as he shot out of the door and out of sight. Jess held her breath and Martin stopped rocking, he held her still as he waited for Dylan to return. Both of them were expecting him to say that Jess’ big brother was home as they had gotten carried away with time and fun. But when Dylan did return he didn’t seem worried or rushed, in fact he seemed more excited than anything.

“What Dylan? You got us worried!” Martin pressed him for information about why he ran off.

“Right well…” Dylan ran to the front of the rocking horse and knelt down in front of her. “There’s a party on downstairs, guests have arrived…”

“You think they’re coming up?!” Martin jumped off Jess and looked worried, Jess was very worried, she didn’t want to be caught in this.

“The opposite!” Dylan remarked, much to Martin’s confused expression. “They’re expecting Jess to have gotten them a present, well what makes a better kids present than a rocking horse?!”

Jess wanted out, NOW!

“Oh my…GOD YES!” Martin exclaimed! “And you did say you would get your sister an impressive present!”

“Does you want to be a present?” Dylan asked Jess, she couldn’t say no, couldn’t shake her head or anything. Dylan gently held her horse mask and rocked her back and forth, giving the impression of nodding. “Are you sure? You’d be in that for hours and hours?” he rocked her again for yes.

“Well if that’s what she wants, then she can be her little sisters present.” Martin grinned, knelt down by her side, scooped the whole rocking horse into his arms and lifted Jess up into the air, she was so small and light that she was very easy to carry.

No, no, NO!

But she couldn’t argue, fight back or even say anything. She was stuck in this!

Martin carried her out of her brother’s office and down the stairs, he turned the corner into the front room and found himself in the middle of a child’s birthday party, screaming kids cheering and parents sitting on sofas. Everyone looked up when he and Dylan walked in with what seemed on the surface to be a very exquisite rocking horse.

“Hi everyone!” Martin greeted the crowd, seeing Jess’ mother quickly at the end of the room, clapping her hands at the sight. “This is from Jess, she wanted to make sure that she gave the best present she could so here we go!”

He placed Jess onto the ground and was immediately set up by the parent’s astonished looks and the kids wanting to have a pony ride.

“This is so cute, where did she get this from? Where even is Jess?” her mother walked up to Martin, she was very impressed how the rocking horse looked. Dylan stifled a chuckle as they both knew exactly where she was but no one else did. Jess couldn’t do or say anything, would she even want her mum and everyone else finding out she was the gift?

It didn’t take long at all before her function as a rocking horse began again, she was the talk of the parents and the joy of the kids as they were placed on top and began rocking her back and forth, she could feel the reins being yanked as they pulled on the bit gag in her mouth and the slight movement in the butt plug as her tail flicked from side to side.

She didn’t know how long she was rocking for but when she stopped she realised the cruelty of Dylan’s idea, it was the present for everyone! One after the other, one turn after the next as she rocking, rocking and rocking!

“Hi everyone!” 

That voice sent a sudden chill down Jess’ back, if her mane could have stood on end it would have. Her brother was home and she KNEW he would not only be annoyed when he found out that she and her friends broke into his office but when he sees that she is stuck in his bondage rocking horse, she didn’t want to be anywhere near here!”

“Hi Dean!” she heard her mother greet him and she shut her eyes knowing he could see her.

“What…what’s that?” Dean walked over to the rocking horse, now he stood in front of his sister, yet without knowing.

“Well it’s been lovely but we had better be off!” both Martin and Dylan shot out of the house through the front door the second they spotted Dean.

“That was weird…” Dean was very confused, he couldn’t take his eyes off his rocking horse model; it shouldn’t be out of his office let alone downstairs at a party. “Mum, what is this?”

“Oh this is your sisters present from Jess! Isn’t it wonderful?” his mother exclaimed and clapped her hands. “She must still be upstairs, I’ve not seen her since her friends brought down her gift. She must have been really humbled and doesn’t want to accept praise for it!”

Dean wasn’t slow, he wasn’t the smartest guy but he certainly could add together what was happening. He knew Jess was INSIDE the rocking horse, with just one single look from him; Jess could tell that he knew.

He. Was. Pissed!

He was an extremely private guy and didn’t want anyone knowing his business and certainly didn’t want his younger sister playing with his products. 

“Does anyone want cake?” his mother’s invitation to the group of kids was like a siren song to them, suddenly they all cheered and flocked to the kitchen where she would light the candles and sing happy birthday!

This left Dean and Jess alone in the front room, he took a deep breath, walked over to her and knelt down; lifting up the horses head so Jess could see him clearly.

“So…you found what me and my team have been working on for the past year.” He spoke slowly, carefully picking his words. 

“Mmhmm…” a tiny whimper came from the rocking horse, Jess couldn’t escape this and had to fess up to breaking into his office.

“You may have spotted it was the only one we’ve made, you see this model is a prototype. Shouldn’t have been used yet.” 

“Ahm…’orry…” Jess tried to form her words but this wasn’t easy, it took a lot of effort around the bit gag and the almost noise silencing mask, it was only because of how quiet the room was now that Dean could hear her.

“Guess you’ve been inside that for a while, should let you out.” Dean’s words were genuine and Jess couldn’t have been more relieved to hear that. “Maybe after the party though, would be a shame to deprive this place of a really special gift. Plus it’ll give you time to think about breaking into my office again.” 

Jess would have begged and pleaded but it was hopeless, Dean let go of her and she began rocking back and forth again.

“I’m going to get some cake, if you’re good…” Dean turned to walk into the kitchen but called back before he left.

“…then maybe I’ll let you out tomorrow.”


End file.
